


Dancing with Death

by Almightylord



Category: BlazBlue
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cervical Penetration, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, F/M, Kissing, Large Cock, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Stomach Bulge, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 14:35:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21357820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Almightylord/pseuds/Almightylord
Summary: Tasked to embark to the human and expose them to true erotica, promised a reward by the ruler of Eros, Izanami, Ragna decides to take his reward early.
Relationships: Ragna the Bloodedge/Izanami
Comments: 7
Kudos: 13





	Dancing with Death

**Author's Note:**

> Beta-read by Wild Blue Sonder

The world of Eros upheld its namesake, governed and built on sex and lust. Brothels extended throughout the land where various whores crafted by the gods and goddesses worked, some even fucking right in the street for an entire crowd to see, casual entertainment to earn a quick buck. Only those who had mastered the art could reign. Her name was Izanami, also known as the Goddess of Death; those who tried to take her couldn't handle her prodigious skills. She left nothing in her wake. Eros has prospered and evolved under her leadership. Now she aimed higher. She wanted more; she wanted Earth, a world where feeble humans had yet to scratch the surface of true euphoria, merely flailing about in bed and calling it rough sex. Ha! What foolishness.

Just like the Lords who reigned from above, she was determined to show the world what true sex felt like, and they had just the person to showcase: Ragna the Bloodedge, also known far and wide as the Grim Reaper. His track record spoke for itself, decimating all patrons who came by with his odd yet interesting way of dominating them. Ragna fucked without remorse or mercy. She'd watched him herself and elected him her most elite, tasking him with administering punishment to those who went against the natural law of society or committed any taboos.

He was perfect.

She ordered him to the human world, promising to repay his efforts in full if he was successful in showing the mortal realm the true meaning of sex and exhilaration. But he wanted his reward much sooner than she anticipated. In the halls of Eros, screams and moans from gorgeous goddesses, handsome gods, and their patrons filled the marble halls. But they were all silenced once they saw their ruler taken to the ground, clothes already ripped off and Ragna towering above her. "What is the meaning of this?!" Izanami grit her teeth while the larger man thrust his fingers in and out without clemency, his hand far bigger, fingers far thicker, and reaching deeper than she ever had before. Their noise summoned a crowd of voyeurs, thanking the Lords watching over them for blessing them with such a spectacle.

Her nether lips became slick, the young goddess breathing heavier with each pump. As she neared her climax Ragna felt the heat of her desire rise, licking his lips as the ruler of Eros screamed in response to his induced orgasmed. Fluid coated Ragna's entire hand. He withdrew his fingers teasingly, making sure every nerve felt his exit. Some onlookers almost came watching the Grim Reaper lick off every speck of her passion.

"I'm takin' my reward early."

Ragna positioned himself between her thighs and aligned his cock with her wet orifice; in her current state, she could do nothing but scream when Ragna hilted himself with one powerful thrust. The ruler of Eros could feel her pussy struggling to accept his huge cock as it stretched her to the extreme, agog at having his sturdy dick inside her, unable to utter anything besides quivering gasps and shaky moans.

The Grim Reaper couldn't trust Izanami to keep her word. He had gone on five exclusive missions with the promise of receiving a prize-worthy of his troubles, but he hadn't gotten anything but a 'thank you' and not even that at times. Ragna huffed like a barbaric animal spearing into her womb as the goddess moaned deliriously, her gripping, squeezing cunt clenching his tool. She felt every vein, every pulse, every inch of his cock scraping against her nerve-laden flesh in ways she never thought possible, expertly rubbing her clit as he pumped. The outline of his cock in her gut further filled his ego.

Her face was red and sweaty, long violet hair fanned out across the floor like a halo, mouth agape and tongue lolling while she enjoyed the fuck granted to her by her most elite servant. The heavenly goddess pushed back against him and tried to wrap her arms around him, wrists quickly pinned beside her head. She adored when he did this to other people. It looked so sexy watching him dictate their every movement, never once losing control over his patron even when he decided to indulge in one of their kinks.

Ragna closed his eyes to relish in the tight pussy of his goddess. Ever since Izanami claimed the throne of Eros not a single dick had penetrated her, only deeming her fingers worthy as all others were nothing but peasants who didn't even deserve to look at her. Now she couldn't turn away from him, his pride growing when he caught the faint sound of begging and pleading for him to fuck her harder and come. But he would be ready when he was. These were his terms now, as they always were when he had sex.

Izanami's constant cries were effectively silenced by Ragna's tongue, shoved into her mouth to raid and plunder. The onlookers couldn't believe their eyes; Ragna kissed her! What did she taste like? What did she feel like? These questions bombarded him from all around. To answer: she tasted amazing and she felt divine; no other fuck in all his years could top this. He now saw why she sat at the very top of their society, and to think there were others higher than her.

Her eyes squeezed shut trying to concentrate on his vicious kiss, spittle delved across her once untouched lips and flowed down her mouth in rivulets. She bucked wildly hearing him drink some, fighting to free her hands even more to bring him down harder and she thanked the Lords of Lust that he let her hands go and she pushed his head down harder. But because of her weakened body thanks to his cock she couldn't keep him down when he ripped off or restrained her wrists once again.

Because of her smaller size, Ragna had to duck his head to get her breast into his mouth. They bounced exquisitely before him and he'd been craving to taste the lovely pair for years now, gnawing and pulling on her erected rosy teat. She cried out, something between a scream and a gasp, and her pussy clenched and unclenched once again as he pounded savagely against the gates of her womb. The mess between their crotches resembled a web of passion muddled with precum and her natural juices, the sound of it driving not only Ragna but the various gods, goddesses, and rare humans given special privileges to enter the castle to their pinnacles.

Ragna abandoned her lovely breasts to fully taste the one who once brought "death" to her patrons, the weak fools unable to handle the wrath of Izanami. He couldn't blame her for believing nobody was worth her time, but judging by her reaction to being fucked by him he expected a change in attitude when he returned from his mission, and he planned to drive it into her stubborn head that she was his now. Ready to mark the holy figure with his come, and possibly impregnate her without protection, he thrusted harder.

Onlookers begged him to come so they could see their goddess cry out and revel as her face twisted in heavenly agony, her oxygen supply fucked out of her each thrust. Ragna wanted to see that as well. He sat up to look her dead in the eye once more while he plunged again and again, showing no mercy, not like she expected him to. Her pussy responded to the rough treatment in kind, milking and squeezing him in a manner that he couldn't resist. Ragna pressed down on her, loving the swell of her breasts against his chest.

"I'm coming!" Izanami cried out. Everyone's eyes widened and some stepped closer, sniffing the strong scent of sex and sweat created by Ragna the Bloodedge and the goddess. Suddenly he gave a particularly powerful slam that knocked all the wind out of her lungs. She couldn't even scream. By the grace of Eros did he finally come, his cock twitching inside of her writhing walls as jism filled her. Spectators hurried to the apex of their euphoria, some turning to other gods, goddesses, and humans to help assuage their scorching lust. A cacophony of moans, sighs, screams and the like tore through the handcrafted marble walls of the palace of Eros.

"You're such a slut… nothing I shouldn't expect from the goddess of this place, eh? I knew you loved a good fuck, but to think you love dick this much… or is it just mine?" Ragna taunted the answer out of her.

"Yes… it is your cock that drives me to orgasm every night." She felt waves of his passion rush within her. The flood of his orgasm far too great, ivory seeped through the cracks between her lips and his divine cock. She intertwined her fingers with his. "Take me to my quarters where we can be alone."

* * *

The ruler of Eros sat on her knees as she kissed and licked Ragna's cock, handling the large prick with finesse most could only dream of. Her eyes never left the dark ones of Ragna the Bloodedge as she licked his shaft, able to sample her own self; the flavor of their combined passion danced across her taste buds. She dragged her tongue to lick the flare of his head, moaning and stroking all the while. She spared no expense shining up his cock and withdrew to solely jerk him off, smiling coyly at Ragna. "You took me before an audience. I have never been so ashamed in all my life, Ragna."

"Oh yeah? Looked like you were havin' fun." Ragna hissed when she kissed his head.

"And you were so enthralled with my pussy you forgot to pull out. Fear not, I care little of bearing your child as the Lords will surely take care of it when the time comes. But punishment will be administered for daring to lay a hand on your goddess without proper consent." While she sounded playful, a shadow loomed behind those eyes and Ragna couldn't wait to see what she had in store.

"Show me what you got then."

Finally, for once in too many years to count, she could don her old persona and let loose on this fool who believed he could actually handle the might of Izanami, she who brought death. To begin with she opened her mouth and accepted every last inch of Ragna's engorged cock. Ragna watched in awe as the goddess not once choked, able to see the bulge of his cock in her throat every time she swallowed him again. Jolts shot through him as she crashed into his crotch, warm throat expertly contracting around his member.

"H-holy…!" Ragna fisted her hair as she gulped him down, again and again. Izanami watched one of her most elite warriors, one who remained almost unfazed while giving her possibly the best fuck she ever received in her life, moan and cry over a simple blowjob. His peroneus muscles flexed as he tried to remain standing, his legs growing weaker as her voice vibrated against his cock.

By this point his entire prick had been seasoned by Izanami and just about equipped to enter her ass. Even when she used to satisfy the mortals who came just by taking her clothes off, she never let a single man enter her ass. Not out of fear it would hurt but because none of those filthy mongrels deserved to enter anywhere but her mouth if they even got that far. Only out of the kindness of her soul did she allow a select few she deemed adequate to enter her pussy after barely managing to survive her mouth, but this cock was special, truly blessed by the divines.

Izanami wittingly slowed down to torment him, smiling when he growled in frustration. His grip on her skull tensed, but before he could even pull his hips back she sucked him so hard that he had to use all his strength to hold back his orgasm. A knot built up at the base of his shaft and Ragna swore having to keep it in check. He wanted to bust a heavy one in her mouth so fucking bad it killed him, watching her pretty lips consume him was teasing enough, but her innocent face twisted in such pleasure and eyes fraught with nothing but perversion pull him in. He wanted her to experience everything he had to offer and then some, he wanted to watch her drink and even choke on his load as he forced it down her throat.

She knew what he sought, the answers swimming in his eyes and demanding glare. Izanami couldn't keep her fingers out of her cunt any longer. Emerald and ruby had never looked so gorgeous, so demanding, fraught with need that left her hot and bothered like no other man or being had. Soon her bobbing head matched the outrageous pace of her fingers. Ragna rolled his hips wildly now, pushing the so-called Goddess of Death into his crotch as he came. Ropes of his spunk stuffed her mouth and barreled down her throat; it wasn't until his balls drooped from his shaft did he release Izanami.

When she slipped his cock out of her mouth Ragna hastily jacked off whatever had not been gulped by Izanami to paint her pretty features, her eyes closed as if praying to the three Lords. She licked his spunk off her face before rising, surprised Ragna hadn't called it quits. Now she had second thoughts of sending this man to the human world since his return might not be timely. She took a moment to admire the perfect figure he displayed. "I am impressed by your strength. There is not a single man, god, or goddess who could withstand this much…" Izanami kissed his pectoral and flicked his nipple. "If you were not forced to go to the human world by order of the Lords I would send someone else." Izanami tossed Ragna onto the bed, then straddled him and positioned her ass over his engorged head. "Be grateful. None other than you has ever felt here."

Ragna gulped. It was true that back in her days of pleasuring mortals she never let a single person fuck her anywhere other than her mouth or pussy, the latter a luxury to those who survived her blowjobs which were very few if the archives weren't wrong. He didn't have too much longer to fantasize over her as reality returned and the tightness of her ass almost finished him off. Ragna gripped the bedsheet, ripping the feeble cotton as his head thrashed about in order not to come.

Izanami laughed watching the famed Grim Reaper lose his mind over entry. She licked her lips and slammed herself down on his thighs. They both screamed and by sheer willpower did he not come. Pleasure shot through him like lightning bolts, threading along his nerve endings as if seeking to fry his central nervous system. The sensation of his cock stuffing her was truly an exquisite one, divine and incomparable to the dildo she was forced to use to pleasure herself. She hissed at the red-hot stretch of her ass but pressed forward despite the uncomfortable feeling.

Thanks to her divine status, the pain only took a thrust or two to be rid of before she even reached the tip of his cock. Ragna watched the ruler of Eros in awe and drooled as she rubbed her clit with beast-like ferocity, spearing up to meet her savage thrusts halfway as her tight anal ring massaged his obscene organ. He didn't know where to touch, greedy hands roaming all over her body from breasts to thighs, and finally settled on her ass. Both mounds of flesh were about the size of his head, softer than even the softest fabric created by the gods themselves. Ragna brought the goddess down to kiss her once more and she reciprocated immediately, their vast experience over the years of indulgence poured into their lip-lock. He loved the pressure of her breasts against his chest and how she tightened every time he pinched her nipples. "You like that?"

Izanami wetted her lips in the sexiest way possible. "Mmm… you know exactly where to touch me as if we have fornicated for generations. I can feel your cock begin to twitch, Ragna…"

"You're damn right!" Ragna's movements were deft; in mere seconds did Izanami find herself on all fours, Ragna straddling her from behind. He peeled her ass apart and crammed his phallus back in with one thrust. The Grim Reaper broke the golden hairband she used to tie her hair so he could pull it, her red eyes skyward and a smile on her face. Hearing him huff like an animal behind her flooded her sex, his crotch and her ass meeting for kiss after kiss. His cock bulged and bucked within her, tender walls clinging to him.

Ragna caged the panting goddess and reached beneath her to grab her breasts, fingers flicking and swirling around her nipples. She turned to face the man, his face clammy and red just like hers, breath hot and fanning over her mouth. A moment of staring brought her lips to his and their tongues coiled once again. After Ragna had his fill of her mouth he returned his prior position, gripped her ass, and used his muscle to work concurrently to bring her body into his.

No longer could the ruler of Eros, one who could not be bested by any man or being and lasted for days to sate her endless greed, keep her arms up as she fell onto the mattress as if shot by a tranquilizer dart. She could only lay there and accept the pleasure granted to her by the Grim Reaper and she now came to realize what those who had been taken by this man meant when they said he "harvested their souls". Her vision turned white, her lungs felt empty but still managed to force out a moan in response to the thick tool driving into her. Her orgasm turned her body red-hot, her blood to magma, her mind to dust. She reached the apex of her pleasure.

Eventually Ragna was unable to withstand the glorious ass of Izanami and came, his back arching and the brutal thrusts coming to an end as he climaxed for the umpteenth time that day. His primal roar shook the whole castle and the room constructed to amplify their sound did just that. White-hot semen shot from his phallus into the ass of the almost catatonic goddess of the kingdom of Eros, so much it seeped out around his cock. Her body shuddered, satisfied for once after countless years of sex. His cock pulsed again and again until she felt him deflate and slip out. Uncorked, jism flowed freely out her agape orifice. He felt an iota of pride knowing that he put the supposed goddess of death out of commission.

* * *

Izanami spoke weakly while watching Ragna throw on his vibrant red jacket, her body numb and still able to feel his seed. "Mmm… leaving so soon?"

"Can't exactly linger around here since the three guys upstairs asked me to do this, and I'd rather stay on their good side."

"You fear them?" Izanami giggled.

"Nah, I just don't want to deal with their crap. I got a real earful last time and I'm not a fan of lectures." Ragna turned around upon hearing movement, running smack-dab into her lips, and he returned the kiss without hesitation. The exchange left her wanting another round, but even she couldn't go against the three Lords. When he returned, hopefully soon, they could continue where they left off. "I'll try to be quick." Ragna left with a wave.

Izanami smiled coyly and lay back down. She dropped her hand to feel his thick come. He had marked her. She wanted to taste it and did so, humming.

"Delicious…"


End file.
